Siempre se puede hacer una excepción
by Something can change tonight
Summary: En el baño de un bar, Tony decide que puede hacer una excepción con Steve.


**¡Hola! Hoy me llego la inspiración con estos personajes, es cortito pero espero que les guste, cualquier opinion no duden en enviarme un comentario, disfruten, saludos bye :D**

* * *

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo? – grito Tony Stark cuando sintió como _el_ _Capi_ lo estrellaba contra la pared del baño. Esa noche habían ido a un bar todos juntos y la mayoría de Los Vengadores se encontraban pasados de copas, a excepción de Steve o al menos eso tenía entendido Stark, estaban celebrando el cumpleaños del doctor Banner y mientras Natasha cantaba en el karaoke con un Clint tirando de ella para que dejase de hacer el ridículo, él había decidido que era una buena idea ir a vaciar el estanque, para llenarlo de nuevo obviamente; sin embargo cuando se encontraba saliendo de este unas manos lo empujaron contra la pared y vio unos intensos ojos azules mirarlo con firmeza, trago grueso, no sabía que podía haber hecho esta vez para herir la poco sensible moral del querido Capitán América, le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza y no se esforzó en forcejear, de todas formas el bueno de Rogers sería incapaz de lastimar a una mosca, al tener ese pensamiento una , media sonrisa cruzo su rostro y no se dio cuenta del rubor que cubrió a Steve cuando lo vio.

- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? – Steve pronuncio las palabras de forma lenta, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento se le enredaría la lengua por el nerviosismo que lo embargaba, pero a Tony le pareció que la voz del Capitán sonaba atrayentemente sensual…_ ¿Qué? _ Se dijo a si mismo _¿desde cuándo Rogers te ha parecido sensual? _ Pero nada salió de sus labios y tragando saliva con dificultad miro esos labios que le habían hablado.

Steve se sentía atrapado por esa mirada, al comienzo, al ver a un Stark alcoholizado en dirección al baño, le había parecido una excelente idea emboscarlo a la salida, pero ahora la valentía se había esfumado de su cuerpo y cuando Tony lo encaro salió de su boca la gran interrogante de todos sus días, ¿Cómo es que no se daba cuenta? Se preguntaba día tras día, noche tras noche Steve; llevaban meses trabajando juntos y a cada roce que le daba el morocho producían un escalofrió extrañamente placentero en él, Steve sabía que estaba mal, que dos hombres no podían estar juntos, pero ya no podía controlar esta insana atracción que los arrastraba en un mar de lujuria, y había tratado de contenerse, de verdad que lo había intentado, pero hasta había despertado sudoroso a mitad en la noche con el nombre de Tony en sus labios, esto era más fuerte que él y decidió que para poder calmarse tenía que desahogar esta pasión que lo embargaba, y ¿Quién mejor que el que la provocaba? Así que acercando lentamente sus rostros le dijo:

- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que provocas en mí?

Cuando Tony iba a responderle que le importaba una mierda lo que le provocaba pero que a él se le provocaba un trago en ese momento, sintió los labios de sobre los suyos y su húmeda y tibia lengua intrusa entrando en su boca, se percató de que Steve lo sujetaba de la nuca y que había metido una pierna entre las suyas, provocando un roce que lo hacía estremecer, sintió sus propias manos moverse a la espalda de Rogers y meterse debajo de su camiseta acariciando esa cremosa piel, unos pensamientos fugaces cruzaron su mente, _ él era Tony Stark, el maldito Iron Man, un multimillonario, filántropo, genio y sobretodo un playboy, no un homosexual. _ Con estos pensamientos logro apartarse de Steve y en el momento en que le iba a soltar un buen rosario al Capitán vio sus ojos brillosos y supo que ni las más actualizada armadura de Iron Man lo podía proteger y mandando todo al diablo se dijo resignado, que estaba bien que fuera todo lo que había pensado antes, pero bien podía hacer una excepción por esta noche y se lanzó a esos carnosos labios que lo esperaban ansiosos.

FIN

* * *

**Recuerden comentar :D espero que les haya gustado**

**Bye c:**


End file.
